


Capable

by antimorston



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Fluff, I Love You, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimorston/pseuds/antimorston
Summary: After that night up between the Stacks, Arthur and Charles spent a lot more time together. Weeks passed, then turned into months, as the two men fell deeper into their infatuation with each other. Some may have even called it love.





	Capable

**Author's Note:**

> SECOND PART TO Just a Talk but it can be read alone! just some cowboys in love

Arthur lounged by the woodpile as Charles split logs for the fire. He was a lot more comfortable with letting his eyes rove over Charles now that he knew the feelings were reciprocated, and it had been proven to him over and over again, but sometimes the way Charles’s muscles rippled under his shirt became too much. Arthur was forced to look away in embarrassment as he struggled to calm his body down. Charles noticed immediately, his rhythm faltering.

“You alright?” He asked, setting down the axe to walk the few steps toward his _boyfriend? lover?_ friend. Arthur shoved his face into his hat.

“You’re too good lookin’,” he mumbled, voice barely audible through the thick material. Charles felt his face flush at the open display of affection, even if it was just a compliment. “Can’t look at you,” Arthur continued, dipping his head down. Charles could almost _feel_ the blush radiating off of him.

“Really?” He mused. “Because I could look at you all day long.” He crouched in front of his...Arthur, watching him closely. He wanted to kiss him, but he had to get that damn hat out of his face first. “Come on, Arthur,” he murmured. Maybe if he could sweet talk Arthur away from his shyness… “ _Gorgeous_ ,” he tried next, only making Arthur clench the hat tighter. He placed one large hand on the rim, trying to peel it away, but Arthur gave a surprised yelp and squirmed out of Charles’s reach before he could make any leeway. “Damn,” Charles whispered to himself, shifting again. “Come on,” he attempted again, “ _my love_.”

That one worked. Arthur dropped the hat in shock, his bright red face finally appearing.

“There you are,” Charles breathed. He leaned in enough to get a brief kiss, feeling Arthur’s smile against his lips. “Missed that face of yours.” Seeing a flicker of self consciousness light up behind his eyes, Charles leaned in again. “And you’d better believe that I mean every word I say, Morgan.” He kissed Arthur again, harder this time, and moved until he was straddling the other man.

Arthur didn’t react to his words, just wrapped his arms around Charles and pulled him in tight. He pulled out of the kiss after a precious few moments, looking up at Charles with wide eyes.

“You mind if I say somethin’?” He asked, blush only getting deeper. Charles responded with a hand on his cheek, his thumb rubbing circles into Arthur’s jaw.

“Go for it.”

Arthur smiled nervously, moving a hand to cover Charles’s free one. “D’ya remember, back when we very first got together like this?” Charles chuckled, pressing a kiss to Arthur’s forehead in an attempt to soothe him.

“How could I possibly forget?”

Arthur swallowed. “I told you that if I wasn’t careful, I would’ve told you I was in love with you right there on the spot.” He laced his fingers through Charles’s, squeezing gently. “Well, I’ve been real careful, and I think that if I said it right now, I would mean it from the very bottom of my soul.”

“Oh, Arthur,” Charles whispered, tears starting to burn at his eyes. “I’m in love with you, too.” He brought their intertwined hands to his mouth, pressing a gentle kiss along each of Arthur’s knuckles. He could see the tears starting to well up in his _lover_ ’s eyes as well, bringing a tornado of warm, happy emotions into his stomach, all hitting him at once. He all but leapt forward, pinning Arthur against the ground as he kissed him recklessly.

“I love you more than I ever thought I was capable of lovin’,” Arthur said, quietly, nervously, when they paused for air.

“I wish we had a little more privacy,” Charles responded, just as hushed. “I could _show_ you just how capable of loving you I am.”

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat, and Charles marveled at how beautiful pleasant surprise looked on him. “Let’s go hunting,” Arthur suggested, “take a few days.” He blinked up at Charles, the gears turning in his head. “Bring back some bison for Pearson to marvel over.”

“I must say, Morgan, I’m really liking this confidence.” Charles kissed him one more time, slow and toe-curlingly sweet, before getting up and heading to his tent. Packing for the trip, he couldn’t help but think of all of the ways he could show Arthur how much he loved him once they were alone, maybe in an abandoned cabin somewhere. He wanted to clear the other man’s mind of any self doubt, whether it be about his appearance, his intelligence, or where he stood with Charles. He couldn’t make any concrete changes by himself, he knew that, but he could nudge Arthur in the right direction, tell him that he didn’t have to feel so guilty for being happy. He deserved happiness. 


End file.
